Innocent
by Kawaii-anime-lover
Summary: Yugi is sent to a prison! Yami is pharaoh and buys Yugi as a slave! Whose sending innocent people to jail? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

A.N.~ This little idea just sort of popped into my head after seeing a commercial for a totally unrelated movie. O.o I know it sounds strange. Anyway this is my first attempt at a sort of Agnst. and drama sort of story. And did I forget to mention it's rated PG-13!?!? Wow! I think I might need to raise the rating later but for now it's fine. Now enjoy! (This story is based in ancient Egypt when Yami is pharaoh.)  
  
WARNING: This story contains violence and torture!! If you don't like stuff like that don't read it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! Bah!!!  
  
PRISONERS  
  
The shadow of a human ran down the alley. It was breathing hard and running really fast. He must not be caught. It was all that ran through his head besides . . Grandpa. The guards were coming and his Grandpa was in the middle of it all. His Grandpa had told him to run for it. Why? Why would he tell him to run? Something was going on . . something bad.  
  
The boy stopped halfway down the alley and peered in a window. Inside was his grandpa with spiky gray hair, purple eyes and wearing a blue robe that was ripped in a few places. The boy blinked. The guards were there! He could barely make out what they were saying.  
  
"Where's the boy Sugoroku?" one guard asked obviously the captain. "He went to the store. I don't know where he is! He should be back by now." Sugoroku lied hoping Yugi wouldn't rush in. "You'll have to look elsewhere."  
  
"We know you're lying, now hand him over." The captain said reaching his hand out towards the old man. "Before we do something out of our control."  
  
"I-I don't know what you're doing here! I told you he's not here!!" Sugoroku yelled. He knew this was getting nowhere and he was going to die. He just hoped his grandson wouldn't be sent there. No one deserved that place.  
  
"Old man I have little patience for you commoners. Bring the boy to us! Now!" he yelled getting frustrated.  
  
"NO!" Sugoroku yelled knowing this was the end.  
  
"He killed someone you fool!" No reply. "Fine have it your way." The captain said nodding to a guard beside him. "Kill the fool."  
  
Yugi froze in horror. "Jii-chan." He whispered. He looked up through the window again and gasped. The guard was advancing on his grandpa with his sword posed and ready. Yugi ran back down the alley towards the front door. He had to save his grandpa. 'Yugi don't! You'll be caught!!' a voice screamed in his head but he didn't care.  
  
Yugi grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open. He was too late. Yugi squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the picture of his grandpa. But it seemed that his eyes, even though they were closed, wanted him to see. The picture swam before his closed eyes and he whimpered. A guard laughed.  
  
"I knew he'd come if we killed his grandpa." He said smirking.  
  
Yugi sank to his knees beside his grandpa. Blood was already spreading making a pool of crimson liquid staining his tattered robes.  
  
He barely had time to mourn before two guards grabbed his arms and lifted him up. Tying his hands behind his back they shoved him outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your majesty." The high priest knelt in front of the throne his ice blue eyes locked on the pharaoh.  
  
"Seto how many times do I have to tell you!? You're my friend now, you don't have to call me your majesty. It's embarrassing." Yami said blushing slightly. He didn't have too many friends, being pharaoh and all. But he treasured the few he had. One by telling them they didn't need to be so formal. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Well it seems that there is a prison where they send people from the town. Except all the people who go there are accused wrongly. They are innocent. Yet they torture and question them as if they weren't. Honda and Anzu think that they're following someone's orders." Seto replied standing up. He was really used to being the pharaoh's friend seeing as the young pharaoh just picked him as the high priest. He had been 12 then.  
  
"Well we'll leave it for now. It doesn't sound too important." Yami said standing up. "Let's go find Anzu and Honda. I want to go to the city."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One year. One year since Yugi was brought to this hell hole. They accused and hurt him, telling him he was a murderer. But he was innocent. Not guilty. One year. At least now he had a friend. Jounochi had come just yesterday. Accused of murdering a young child. He seemed too silly to do anything of that sort. Jounochi is 11.  
  
Yugi was now 9. He didn't have many friends in this prison because of it. He was the youngest. They were surprised when an 8 year old was brought here accused of murder. How could an 8 year old be smart enough to do something like that? Well little did they expect, Yugi was more than capable of murder. But he was pure. He was light. He wouldn't do such a thing. It was at this point a bell rang, signaling lunch.  
  
A long line of people in dirty brown robes and sandals, some with no sandals at all, were carrying trays of food trying to find a spot before they all were taken. No one smiled. Not much anyway. If you smiled, then the guards thought you were happy and they didn't want that. Yugi quickly got his food and joined Jounochi at a small table in the corner.  
  
"Hey Yug'! So tell me more! What did some of the other people around here do? I mean it musta been bad if dey are here. I don' like it here." He said smiling at Yugi.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Don't you get it Jou? Nobody here has done anything. We're all innocent."  
  
KAL: Okay packed your bags?  
  
Tsuki: Yep. This chapter is where the reviewers all get angry and kill us right?  
  
KAL: Exactly. Now run!!! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Tsuki: Flames are accepted they will be used to make hotdogs!  
  
KAL: Ja ne!! 


	2. Yes we're free! Wait now we're slaves?

KAL: Wow I'm surprised you all like it!!  
  
Tsuki: And they didn't even flame us!  
  
KAL: YAY!! ^_^  
  
Tsuki: -_- Just get on with the story.  
  
KAL: Okay okay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Yet.  
  
INNOCENT  
  
Yugi sighed. He was being led to the questioning room. He hated that room. No wait scratch that. He detested it. How many scars had he gotten from there? Too many to count. He didn't know why they were so hard on him. They didn't send everyone else there as much as they did him. His worst fear was that they'd hurt Jounochi more because he was his friend. Friend. Yugi couldn't remember the last time he had a friend. But he was worried. Jounochi went before him and hadn't returned. A rough shove from one of the guards brought him back to the present.  
  
"Here we are you little gaki(brat)! Have fun." He smirked shoving him into the room and locking the door shut. Yugi gulped.  
  
"Hello Yugi." A voice said from the dark.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Yugi snarled.  
  
"Tut tut little Yugi." The voice said as a man stepped out of the darkness. He was huge. Tall and buff he stood a full 6'6. Towering over Yugi he sneered. "So we meet again." He said his black hair falling over his face.  
  
"What did you do to Jounochi Sokoji?" Yugi asked glancing around, worry evident on his face.  
  
"Oh him. He wasn't very fun. He wouldn't scream. A lot like you." Sokoji said jerking his thumb to the dark corner of the room.  
  
Yugi squinted and just managed to make out the silhouette of his friend. "Jou!" Yugi gasped rushing over to his fallen friend.  
  
"Y-yug'. Be c-careful man." Jounochi spat blood on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Jou. I've been here longer than you. I'm used to it." Yugi said smiling. His smile didn't reach his eyes, which looked worried still. "You just worry about your-" Yugi started only to get pulled back and punch squarely in the jaw.  
  
"Yug!!" Jounochi gasped but could do nothing as his friend was repeatedly hit.  
  
"Why did you do it Yugi? Why'd you kill her?" Sokoji said kicking Yugi in the chest.  
  
"I haven't killed anyone." Yugi spat. "I have no idea who you're talking about."  
  
"You know damn right who I'm talking about. You killed Aiko Takada. Admit it!" Sokoji yelled throwing Yugi against the wall. Yugi said nothing. Sokoji grabbed his hair and pulled him over to a huge bin full of freezing water with chips of ice. Dunking Yugi's head into the freezing water Sokoji waited. Before Yugi could drown he pull him out, coughing and gagging. "Why Yugi?!" he yelled.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Yugi screamed tears pouring from his face.  
  
Sokoji just smiled and pulled Yugi to another bin full of searing hot water. Yugi took a big gulp of breath before his head was roughly shoved into the water. Before Yugi could stop himself he screamed out in pain, his breath leaving him as he tried to keep consciousness. He could faintly hear Jounochi screaming his name.  
  
Once again before Sokoji pulled him out before he could drown. "Tell me!!" he screamed in Yugi's face, spit flying. When Yugi didn't answer he punched him in the face. "Worthless piece of crap." He said flinging him beside Jounochi. He walked to the door and told the guards to take them to their cells.  
  
The last thing Yugi saw was Jounochi being pulled roughly up before he lost consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 year later  
  
"Yami I think this is getting out of hand." Seto said, once again kneeling in front of the pharaoh. "If someone else is leading them then they might start a rebellion against you." He continued, standing up.  
  
"I suppose your right as always." Yami said glancing around. "What do you think Hiroto?"  
  
"I think you should Yami. I can't protect you from that many people!" Honda said smiling.  
  
"Hmmmmm. Well two against one. Looks like you two win!" Yami said getting up from his throne.  
  
"You haven't asked me Yami. I'm hurt." Anzu Mazaki said stepping from the shadows.  
  
"Oh hi Anzu. I didn't see you there." Yami said. "So what's your opinion?"  
  
"I don't think you should go. It might be a trap." Anzu replied darkly.  
  
"Man Anzu what's gotten in to you?" Honda asked surprised at her harsh tone.  
  
"Nothings wrong!" she spat then stormed off.  
  
"I understand a lot of things." Seto said. "But I just don't understand girls."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jounochi sat in his cell. Once again they had dragged Yugi off. But he was confused. They didn't take him in the direction of the questioning room. So where did they take him? Jounochi was really worried about his friend. Everyday his state worsened. How much more could Yugi take? Just then the sound of a cell door opened and Jounochi looked around. He smiled. Yugi was back! "Hey man what happened? Are you okay?" he asked moving over to the bars that separated their cells.  
  
Yugi stared at him and pointed to his throat and made a motion as though his was getting a shot. Jounochi gasped. "You can't talk! They put something in you didn't they?"  
  
Yugi nodded sadly. Jounochi clenched his fists. "I'll kill those bastards. I swear it."  
  
Yugi shook his head, grabbed a pen and wrote something on his shirt. He motioned Jounochi closer so he could read it. It said: Violence isn't the answer Jou. Jounochi smiled. Yugi never did like violence. Just then the lunch bell ringed.  
  
Jounochi stood up. "You coming Yug'?" he asked. Yugi shook his head and Jounochi nodded. Sometimes people just want to be alone for awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are." Seto said stopping the chariot. They were in front of a huge gray cement building. "Wow it's huge!"  
  
"Yeah. Not as big as the castle though." Yami said. (Do pharaoh's live in castles or are they called something else? Oh well.)  
  
"Let's go inside." Honda said standing by Yami as a bodyguard.  
  
"You wanna see one of the prisoners pharaoh sir?" A guard said looking Yami up and down.  
  
"Yes. Is that too much to ask?" Yami said glaring at the guard.  
  
"Well they're all having lunch right now. Well all except one." The guard answered, obviously nervous by Yami's glare.  
  
"Then we'll see that one." Yami said. "Lead us to him."  
  
"As you wish. But I warn you. He's a toughie." The guard smirked before leading them down the dank and mold smelling hallway. The mold stung Yami's nostrils and almost made him gag. Almost. After what seemed like forever the guard finally stopped. "Here we are." He said before walking away.  
  
Yami grabbed a nearby chair and sat on it. Honda leaned against the wall and Seto just stood there. It took a moment for Yami to find where the person was. They were in the far dark corner, curled up in a ball.  
  
"Hello. My name's Yami what's yours?" Yami asked. The person flinched at his voice but said nothing. "What's your name?" Yami tried again. He was already loosing patients. He was never good at being patient. Again the voice didn't reply. Yami frowned. Why wasn't the prisoner answering? A small whimper made him realize the person was crying. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Yami said tentatively.  
  
All of a sudden the guard came back. "Sorry talking time is over. He's going to get questioned again." He said opening the cell and heading for the prisoner. The ball visibly stiffened. Yami frowned again. This person was scared out of their wits. "Get up you worthless piece of crap." The guard said kicking the person before roughly pulling them up and throwing them into the light. Yami, Seto and Honda gasped at the same time. The prisoner could be no more the 11 or 12 years old! What could he possibly have done?  
  
"Wait!" Yami said reaching out to the prisoner. "I want to buy him. As a slave I mean."  
  
The guard stared at him. "I don't think so you'd have to talk to the boss." He said.  
  
"Then take me to him." Yami said grabbing the young boy by the arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jounochi sat at the table staring at the window leading to the boss' room. He needed to see if Yugi would be lead there again. All of a sudden a guard walked by followed by a priest, a body guard and . . . the Pharaoh!! And Yugi was with them! "YUGI!" Jounochi yelled out food flying in all directions. He jumped up, ran to the window and started banging on it. He saw them all turn around and Yugi's eyes widen before five guards were on him punching him to the ground. Soon the door opened and the guard came out and grabbed him pulling him out of the room to where Yugi was. "Yugi!" Jounochi yelled again running over to his friend. He then noticed the pharaoh again and dropped to his knees.  
  
"Get up." Yami said slightly embarrassed. "Lead on." He said to the guard. Yami motioned for Jounochi and Yugi to follow.  
  
A few minutes later the group stepped into a beautifully furnished room. A man was in the far corner sitting at a huge wooden desk. Yami frowned. Wood was hard to come by in Egypt. The man turned around and Yugi whimpered again backing away. Jounochi growled. "Hello." The man said bowing to Yami. "My name's Sokoji. Is something the matter?" he asked.  
  
"I would like to buy these two slaves." Yami said nodding to Yugi and Jounochi who was glaring at the man.  
  
"I'm sorry your greatness but they're not for sale." The man said smoothly. Too smoothly in Yami's opinion. He said it so smooth Yami thought he was mocking him. "But you're welcome to any of the others."  
  
"No I want these two." Yami said now glaring at the man. "And I always get what I want."  
  
"Not this time. Either take someone else or get off my property." Sokoji said now openly mocking. "My master would not want these two taken."  
  
"Your master?" Yami growled. "You know the penalty if you have any other master before me."  
  
"I know but my mistress will save me." Sokoji spat.  
  
"Mistress? Your mistress will not save you from this! MIND BREAK!!!" Yami yelled thrusting his hand out his Sennin Eye glowing gold. Sokoji screamed and disappeared.  
  
"Wow." Jounochi said. "That was cool!!"  
  
"C'mon." Yami said walking out of the room, Honda and Seto leading the newly freed prisoners.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAL: LONGEST CHAPPIE YET!!!  
  
Tsuki: You've only made two chapters.  
  
Yami: How many reviews do you have?  
  
KAL: Ten! ^___^  
  
Yugi: O.o  
  
KAL: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!  
  
Seto: -_- Once again flames are welcome and they will be used for hotdogs.  
  
KAL: Arigatou!! 


	3. Things from the past

KAL: Yay a new chappie!!!  
  
Tsuki: Just hurry and start typing. The reviewers are getting restless.  
  
KAL: Gomen(sorry)!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. sighs  
  
INNOCENT  
  
Yugi and Jonouchi stood perfectly still. They were in a huge room in the pharaoh's palace(okay now I know it's a palace thanks for telling me!). The walls were lined in gold. The rest was all marble. The floor was richly carpeted with red velvet. Yugi was amazed. He'd never been in a room like this before. It must have cost millions to make.  
  
Jonouchi stared at the gold lining the wall. 'This place is built of money! Wow I've never been in a room built of money!! Cool!'  
  
A woman walked in. She looked a bit older than Jonouchi. She wore the attire of a richly dressed woman soldier. Yugi's big round eyes widened. He took a step back as she approached. Jonouchi glanced at him then bowed to the woman. Yugi did too then they both looked at the floor, as was accustomed for slaves. The woman looked at them. 'She looks kind enough. Iie(no). I can't jump to conclusions. Looks can be deceiving.' Yugi thought staring at the floor.  
  
"Welcome slaves." She said kindly. "My name is Anzu Mazaki. I will be showing you around the castle and then to the pharaoh. He wishes to speak with you later. Follow me." She said turning around and walking out the door. Yugi and Jonouchi glanced at eachother, before following her out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami are you sure it was wise to let Anzu escort them around the palace?" Seto said worryingly. "I mean she seems different lately."  
  
"I didn't tell her she could. I was going to make you or Honda do it. But she came in, said she would do it and then left before I could say anything." Yami said grimly.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten in to her." Honda said sitting on a pallet, arms crossed.  
  
"We'll see." Yami said. They're was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said. A slave walked in and placed some cloth and food on the table then bowed out. "Thank you." Yami said. The slave looked surprised but walked out.  
  
'What are you going to tell them Yami?" Seto asked.  
  
Yami smiled. "You'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1 hour later  
  
"And that's the 12th bathroom. So I guess that's it. I'll take you to the pharaoh now." Anzu said. "Follow me."  
  
Yugi and Jonouchi silently followed. Jonouchi snickered. 'There's 12 bathrooms!?! I've got some toilets to flood!' he thought. They walked to a huge gold door and Anzu pushed it open leading them in. The room was furnished with a velvet carpet which lead to the throne, which was thickly cushioned and looked very comfortable. There were a few tables and chairs and some pallets. There was one of the men Jonouchi had seen before sitting on one of the pallets. The priest he had seen was standing beside the throne which was occupied by the pharaoh.  
  
"Welcome! I called you two here because I wanted to get to know you two better." Yami said standing up and walking over to a table with chairs.  
  
Yugi and Jonouchi bowed. "Hai(yes) great pharaoh." Jonouchi said keeping his eyes on the floor.  
  
Yami laughed. "Oh c'mon call me Yami! I hate it when people bow and call me great. It's embarrassing." He sat one one of the chairs and motioned for them to sit. They did so and so did Honda, Seto and Anzu. "This is my bodyguard Hiroto Honda. This is the high priest Seto Kaiba. And this is head of our army Anzu Mazaki." Yami said introducing all his friends. "And you are?"  
  
Jonouchi glanced at Yugi. "My name is Katsuya Jonouchi, but everyone just calls me Jou. And this is Yugi Motou."  
  
"Okay. How old are you Jou?" Yami asked. He was still surprised at how young these two were.  
  
"I'm twelve years old." Jonouchi said proudly.  
  
Honda and Seto stared at him. "How could someone so young be accused of murder?"  
  
"Well when I got there I was 11. They accused me of murdering a small baby." Jonouchi paused as though just the thought was despicable. "I think they said it was two years old. Said I strangled it to death."  
  
"And how about you?" Yami said looking at Yugi. "You seem awfully quiet."  
  
Yugi stared at Yami. Yami was shocked. Those huge round eyes were so pure, so . . . innocent. He was totally kawaii(cute). How could someone hurt such a kawaii kid? Yugi continued to stare at Yami.  
  
"Uhhhh he can't talk man." Jonouchi said sadly.  
  
"He's mute?" Anzu asked, there was a hint of anxiety in her voice.  
  
"Well sort of. They injected something in him, preventing him from talking. But he can write. If you want him to answer just give him some paper and something to write with." Jonouchi answered glancing at Yugi.  
  
Yami clapped his hands and a slave walked in with paper and ink. He handed them to Yugi. "How old are you Yugi?"  
  
Yugi grabbed the paper and ink and wrote:  
  
I am ten years old. When I was sent to that horrible place I was eight. I was accused of killing a girl by the name of Aiko Takada. I have no idea who she is. When they captured her they murdered my grandfather in front of me.  
  
Yami gasped in shock. 'Eight? He was eight when he was taken? Eight! That's despicable! That's uncanny! It's unjust!'  
  
"That's disgusting. A kid no more than eight." Honda said glaring at the paper.  
  
"Well he's very good at writing. He must be smart. Smart people are capable of murder." Anzu said coldly.  
  
Seto stared at her. "Anzu what's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing is the problem! I'm just saying something you all seem to forget! That prison is the worst in the world! The WORLD!!! Only really evil people go there! They're all guilty! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!?!?!" she screamed before stomping out of the room.  
  
"Whoa someone's PMSing!" Jonouchi said. The others laughed. Yugi's laugh went unheard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAL: Poor Yugi!! He can't talk!!  
  
Tsuki: You're so mean!  
  
KAL: -_- I know. Mwa hahahahahaaaaaaa!!!!!  
  
Tsuki: Please review.  
  
KAL: Once again flames are welcome! They will be used to bake cookies! After which I will eat them.  
  
Yami: Can I have some?  
  
KAL: OF COURSE YAMI-KUN!! glomps Yami Ja ne!! 


	4. New Discovery's

KAL: Gomen (sorry) for not updating in a long, long time. I decided to stop writing until school was over and I had a lot of plans for writing when summer came. But things came up and since it is summer..well I just shut up now cause I'm sure you don't care so here you go! New chappie! I hope you like it!! ^^  
  
Tsuki: -_- I'm surprised you all do.  
  
KAL: Hey!! Oh and I'm thinking of 'maybe' (please not quotations on the maybe) of making this a yaoi..I've never done one before but I do read a lot of it. Just say if you want it or not in your review. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
INNOCENT  
  
"Yeah." Jounochi said staring at the ceiling on his back.  
  
"Yep." Honda said sitting cross-legged on the floor picking at his clothes.  
  
"Mmhmm" Yami mumbled staring at the wall.  
  
"Hai (yes)" Seto said wondering what was going on but going with it all the same.  
  
Yugi sat on the ground also, tapping his nails on the marble floor. They were secretly trying to-  
  
"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP IT!!"  
  
'Bingo!' He thought looking up at Anzu as he continued to tap the ground.  
  
"What's your problem Anzu? We're only talkin' " Jonouchi said smirking at Yami.  
  
"Boys!" Anzu shrieked, stomping out of the room.  
  
Yami shook his head. "Looks like you win Yugi! Who would've guessed that Anzu would be annoyed in less than 30 seconds."  
  
Yugi smiled innocently as Yami handed him some money.  
  
"Say Yugi, since you've got money now maybe we could all go down to the market and buy some stuff." Seto said looking around. "It would give us something to do."  
  
"That's a good idea! I'm so bored!!" Jonouchi cried, jumping to his feet. "Let's go now!"  
  
"I'll come too." Yami said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure Yami? I mean the people might do something." Honda said nervously.  
  
Yami waved his hand at him, dismissively. "With you, Seto and Jonouchi around I think I'll be okay. Besides, I have my Shadow Powers."  
  
Jonouchi cocked his head to the side. "Do you mean I get to be like a bodyguard?" He seemed really excited.  
  
Yami shrugged. "I think you'll make a great bodyguard..with some training of course."  
  
"Hai!!" Jonouchi yelled jumping in the air.  
  
"Now, now Jou. Don't get too excited. Being a bodyguard is a hard job! And I'll train you vigorously day and night. No break except for lunch and dinner. Are you sure you want to? A bodyguard would have to die protecting his . . . master." Honda smirked wiggling his finger in Jonouchi's face.  
  
Jonouchi glared and bit Honda's finger. "I don't care ya freak!" He yelled over Honda's yelping.  
  
Yami and Yugi chuckled as Honda went hopping around the room cradling his finger.  
  
Seto shook his head. "Are we going or not?"  
  
"Let's go." Yami said, grabbing Yugi's hand and heading out the huge double doors.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow there's so much to choose from!!" Jonouchi said looking at all the stands. "Oh wow look!! Look at that sword!!" He pointed to a big sword that had a beautiful black and gold sheath incrusted with red and blue jewels. He picked it up carefully and pulled the sword out. The hilt matched the sheath. Black and gold with red and blue jewels.  
  
The owner gasped when Jonouchi picked it up. "How did you do that!? Nobody's been able to take the sword out of the sheath." He explained.  
  
"Hontoo ni (really)? That's weird. I had no problem." Jonouchi muttered looking at the sword.  
  
"We'll take it." Yami said suddenly.  
  
"You really don't have to Yami." Jonouchi muttered looking embarrassed.  
  
"No Jonouchi. You must be destined for this sword if nobody else could take it out of the sheath." Yami replied seriously and paid for the sword before Jonouchi could complain again.  
  
"Hey where'd Yugi go?" Honda asked looking around.  
  
"Nanda (what)?" Yami asked scanning around widely too. "Yugi!! Yugi where are you!?"  
  
"There he is!" Seto yelled spotting little Yugi at another stand looking at something that shone brightly.  
  
Yami ran up to Yugi and looked at him. "Yugi you shouldn't run off like that. You scared me for a minute there." He said. Yugi just nodded and continued to stare. Yami tilted his head to the side and looked at the stand. Yugi was staring at a beautiful golden box with engravings on it. The 'Eye of Ra' on it.  
  
Yugi picked the box up carefully. He opened it and inside were glittering golden puzzle pieces. They seemed to glow as Yugi looked at them.  
  
The shopkeeper then came into view. He had dark skin and he had a turban on his head. He wore a strange looking thing on his neck that looked somewhat like a key. He looked at Yugi. "That's a puzzle. Nobody's been able to solve that puzzle. It just sort of showed up a couple of years ago. Since than many have tried to solve it's mysteries and all have died. It is said whoever finishes the puzzle will gain extraordinary powers."  
  
Yami glanced at Yugi who seemed enraptured in the puzzle. "We'll take it." He said paying the man quickly.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami, shocked. He shook his head quickly.  
  
"I insist, Yugi. You deserve it." Yami said smiling at him.  
  
Yugi still looked shocked. Then, before Yami could react, he ran up to Yami and hugged him.  
  
"Your welcome Yugi." Yami said hugging him back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba walked quickly through the halls of the palace. It was past midnight but he knew the Pharaoh would be awake. 'He would have felt it too.' He thought glancing around the hall. Hurrying to the door he swung it open and saw Yami sitting in his throne waiting for him.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here Seto." He said seriously.  
  
"You felt it also?" Kaiba questioned even though he already knew the answer.  
  
Yami nodded. "Who would have thought that our little Yugi would have so much magical power?" He asked his red eyes glowing slightly in the dim light.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAL: There we go new chappie!!  
  
Yami: You made me seem evil there in the end.  
  
KAL: Did I? Maybe I did. Well you are supposed to be mysterious.  
  
Yami:   
  
Tsuki: Just review.  
  
KAL: Yep. And flames will be used to light a fire under my butt so I can write more stories you don't like. ^^ 


	5. Healers

KAL: **looks around nervously** Ahh don't hurt me!! I know you all want to kill me for not updating my stories! **hides behind Kaiba**  
  
Kaiba: Get off me. -.-  
  
KAL: Okay here's the deal. You see I don't think my stories are very good... ...so I was thinking of stopping them. But after awhile I realized how much I hated it when people would stop their stories half way through so I decided to continue for you people that do like my story. I hope you all still want to read it! **bows** I give you all permission to hit me in your reviews!  
  
Bakura: Can I hit you?  
  
KAL: -.- No.  
  
Tsuki: Here I will! **hits KAL on the head with a fan** ^^  
  
KAL: Itai(ouch)!! **glares** Let's just begin already.  
  
Yugi: When will I be able to talk?  
  
KAL: When I say so! Now for the disclaimer. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ... ... ... yet. **three Japanese lawyers appear out of nowhere** O.O Ahhhhhh!!! **runs**  
  
Yami: Look at her run... ... ...  
  
INNOCENT  
  
Yugi stretched and yawned, though no sound was heard. Rubbing his eyes, he rolled out of bed (literally), and fell onto the floor. 'Itai(ouch)...' He thought, rubbing his head. He had been up late in the night trying to finish the golden puzzle.  
  
"Mornin' Yug'!" Jonouchi said striding into his bedroom.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened at what Jonouchi was wearing. He was wearing the full guard apparel! His newly acquired sword strapped to his side. Yugi smiled and clapped his hands, the only way he could think of to congratulate his friend on his achievement.  
  
Jonouchi smiled at Yugi's small sign of praise. "Thanks Yug'." He said. "Anyway, it's time for lunch, buddy! You slept all morning!" He laughed and handed Yugi a pair of clothes.  
  
Yugi blinked then took the clothes and smiled. Jonouchi nodded and left the room so Yugi could get dressed in private.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Should we tell him?" Yami asked Kaiba, his face was set in a worried look.  
  
"I really don't care if we tell him or not." Kaiba answered. Him and the Pharaoh were in Yami's private chambers. Yami was sitting on his huge four poster bed which was covered in gold and red silk. Kaiba was sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"If we tell him we might be able to teach him some magic." Yami said.  
  
"He could be very useful in the fight against other countries. They want our powerful monsters. Yugi should be able to summon monsters with the kind of power he has." Kaiba muttered staring outside at the blue sky. A bird soared past the window, a mouse in it's beak.  
  
"I suppose. But will he be able to summon if he can't speak?" Yami asked, more to himself then the tall brunette beside him.  
  
"One of our best healers is coming today. He can look at the boy and maybe he will be able to help." Kaiba said, glancing at Yami. Yami smiled.  
  
"Okay we'll see what happens later then. We'll keep it to ourselves until we can see if the healer can fix Yugi." He said, standing up. "Now let's go get some lunch."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There's a healer coming today? So he might be able to help Yugi! That's great!" Honda smiled, looking at Yugi. The boy seemed happy with the idea, though he did seem a bit nervous about someone he didn't know giving him a check-up.  
  
"So he might make Yugi able to talk again? Dat's good news eh, Yug'?" Jonouchi smiled, plopping himself next to Yugi on the floor. They had just finished lunch when Yami broke the news to the group. Everyone was exited.  
  
Well almost everyone, Anzu Mazaki glared and hid a scowl. These people were making it so much harder! Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she said, "I don't think that's such a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Honda asked, frowning slightly. Anzu was always such a drag!  
  
"Because what if the healer hurts him? Or makes a mistake?" Anzu insisted, staring unblinkingly at poor Yugi.  
  
Yugi shifted uncomfortably. He was a bit afraid. He'd never been to see a healer and he wasn't sure what it would be like. He was scared it would hurt.  
  
"Of course the healer isn't going to make a mistake!" Yami yelled, standing up. "What's been going on with you lately, Anzu?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me! Why do you keep asking me that!?" Anzu screamed, also standing up.  
  
"Because you're being such a bi-"  
  
"Your Majesty?" A servant stood quietly at the doorway, his head bowed.  
  
"What!?" Yami snapped, his temper getting the better of him.  
  
"T-the healer is h-here, Your Majesty." The servant stuttered he was visibly shaking.  
  
"Oh." Yami blushed in embarrassment. "Let him in."  
  
The servant bowed and made a hasty retreat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou Bakura walked up the steps of the marble palace of the Pharaoh. He was a world famous healer. But he'd never worked for the Pharaoh before. He was being paid good money for it if he could do whatever it was the Pharaoh wanted. He hoped he could. He was fairly confident in his abilities and he was sure he'd be able to help the Pharaoh. He liked to help people, it was one of the reasons he became a healer in the first place. One of the servants came and got him, leading him to the Pharaoh's throne room. He was slightly surprised to find a lot of people in the room. There were what seemed to be three bodyguards. A small boy was sitting in the corner who might be a servant but he was too nicely dressed for that. A tall brunette was standing next to who Ryou assumed was the Pharaoh. "Ummm..." he bowed awkwardly to Yami and then said "Hi."  
  
"Hello!" Yami said striding over to Ryou. "You're the healer right?" he asked.  
  
"H-hai(yes)." Ryou said quietly.  
  
"Well I called you here because my ... ... ... friend?" Yami asked, pausing slightly on what to call Yugi.  
  
Yugi stiffened at being called the Pharaoh's friend. He'd only ever had one real friend and that was Jonouchi.  
  
"I'll do my best" Ryou answered truthfully. "Who is it you want me to heal?" he asked looking around at all the people. His eyes stayed slightly on Anzu. He didn't know why, but for some reason he didn't like this girl. There was something about her... ... ...  
  
"Little Yugi over here." Honda answered for Yami. He lead Ryou over to Yugi who stood up shaking slightly.  
  
"Don't worry." Ryou smiled cheering Yugi up slightly. "Could you tell me what's wrong with you?"  
  
Yugi stared at Ryou.  
  
"Uhhh...he can't talk." Yami said apologetically. "That's the problem. These.... ... ... people injected some fluid into him and he can't talk."  
  
"Oh I see. This should be easy." Ryou bent down so he was the same height as Yugi. He smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry. This won't hurt too much."  
  
Yugi looked at Yami worriedly and Yami moved over and grabbed Yugi's hand. "Don't worry I'll be right here." He said, smiling at Yugi. Yugi smiled happily and waited for the healing to begin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAL: There ya go.  
  
Tsuki: Be happy.  
  
KAL: I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed.  
  
Yugi: How could you end it there!? I wanna know if I'll be able to talk again!  
  
KAL: Too bad. I'm tired and sick and I want to go to bed.  
  
Yugi: **pouts cutely**  
  
KAL: Must ... ... ... resist.  
  
Tsuki: Just review please. We don't know what we'd do if you didn't! 


End file.
